My invention relates to improvements in a transaxle for an automotive vehicle. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the driveline that includes the transaxle would be mounted in the engine compartment of the vehicle with the vehicle engine transversely disposed with respect to the centerline of the vehicle.
The transaxle comprises a torque input shaft arranged on an axis that is collinear with respect to the crankshaft axis, a secondary shaft arranged parallel and spaced from the torque input shaft axis, a countershaft arranged parallel to the secondary shaft, and a differential assembly. The differential assembly has two side gears, the axes of which are arranged parallel to and spaced from the axis of the countershaft. The side gears of the differential assembly are adapted to be connected to half shafts for the traction wheels of the vehicle.
An infinitely variable transmission of this type is shown in Winter et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,346. This reference describes a transmission for an agricultural tractor wherein the differential assembly is mounted on the axis of the driven sheave assembly and wherein shiftable dog clutches are used to effect ratio changes. An example of a countershaft transmission wherein the dog clutches have been replaced by selectively operable friction clutches for speed ratio changing may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,634. The transmission of the '634 patent, however, does not employ infinitely variable ratio sheave assemblies. Other examples of countershaft gearing having shiftable dog clutches for effecting ratio changes, but without an infinitely variable drive portion, are described in Japanese patent specification Nos. 57-31608 and 57-32617, both dated Sept. 5, 1983.